Orihime's Loneliness
by Bleachlovers101
Summary: Orihime's home alone and gets a surprise visit from Ichigo, whom is about to leave to S.S for good, how will Orihime deal with it? How will Ichigo comfort her? How could he possibly make things better?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I hope you like my writing, I decided to give it a try since some people told me i was good at it, but please R&R! ~Michiko-chan101

Warning: ... language i guess

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS

Orihimes Loneliness

Orihime sat by herself as she sipped on her tea in front of her television. Her eye lids were slightly closed and her eyes were distant, the only thing one could hear would be the television and the snow softly hitting on the windows. Her flowered skirt flowed over her legs and her long creme colored sleve shirt wrapped around her giving her warmth, her hair flowed over her shoulders as she sat there quietly. She placed her cup down on the table before her and let out a sigh, she looked back and forth in her small apartment before stooping her head in defeat, "Oh, Onii-chan, how bad can this loneliness get?" Orihime mumbled as she felt the sadness slowly creep into her, her smile was no longer visible and the light in Orihimes eyes disappeared slowly. Tears began to build in Orihimes eyes and they soon became clouded, she couldn't hold the tears even after all these years, because when she is all by herself in her home, she can't help but remember the pain of that day. The day she lost her brother, the way she couldn't do anything to help him, she blamed herself, she hated how much of an ugly person she was, she had been so rude, she wished she could go back. But there was no way she would be able to go to that day, no way to stop him from dying and leaving her alone. She held herself tightly as tears streamed down her face, she shook slightly through out each sob. No one would come to comfort her, no one would be there to hold her, to tell her everything will be alright, she now knew the world can be so cruel to her whether she did good things or sins.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" the booming from her door caused her to jump and let out a squeal. She got knocked back into reality as she forced the tears to stop, she sniffed one last time and wiped away the tears with her wrist, she quickly stood and smoothened out her skirt, she clumsily ran over to the door with big, curious eyes. Who could it be? She rarely had visitors, plus it was snowing, who would trouble themselves so much just to see her? She nervously glanced back the window to see the white clouds getting darker and thes snow getting heavier, whoever it was would have a tough time getting back.

"Ah, I'm coming!" Orihime sang as she reached the door. She stood on her tip toes so she would be able to look out the peep hole before opening the door, the first thing she saw was bright orange hairand then an original scowl and determinded brown eyes, "Ah! Kurosaki-kun!?" how odd, Orihime never would've thought Ichigo would be the one out here knocking on her door, he never came around without calling her first. Orihime quickly unlocked her door and opened her door widely as she watched Ichigo with wide eyes worried eyes. Orihime stepped a foot outside her apartment as she placed her hand on her clips which were held to the collar of her shirt, "Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright? Are you injured?!" Orihime was about to call for her Shun Shun Rikka when Ichigo raised his hand to stop her. She honestly couldn't think of any other reason Ichigo would come to her apartment, but seeing the scowl on his face, it seemed as though something else was on his mind. Orihime's expression stayed worried as the silence between them grew, she awaited his reasoning for him coming here.

"I-Inoue...sorry, but I felt your reiatsu darken," throughout the 17 months since the fight with Aizen, Ichigo always checked on Orihime from time to time, but he always called first. Orihime was slightly surprised at first, then as she glanced down to the left with sadness evident in her eyes the memories began to creep back. She didnt want him worrying over her anymore, she was fine now, she had completely forgotten about all the things that happened in Hueco Mundo. Well not really forgot, but more as to pretending it didnt happen and replacing a frown with a wide smile. Never again will she let anything like that happen again, Ichigo has protected her enough, and now she has to help, protect, and fight for him with all shes got. She knew that wouldnt be enough to repay him through all the pain he went through. But she wasnt going to be able to do that for much time, Ichigo would have to go back to the Soul Society and stay there, never coming back. She would lose yet another person...

"A-Arigato, Kurosaki-kun, but I am perfectly fine! Please, Please come in!" Orihime smiled widely, the sadness once evident in her eyes gone, as she tried to hide her pain, she stepped aside to allow him to enter her small apartment. Ichigo nodded as he stepped inside shaking his head to rid of the snow on him, he slipped off his jacket and placed it on the couch. Ichigo knew what she was doing, and he hated seeing her in so much pain, he sighed and closed his eyes in pain, he didnt want her suffering so much, "please do sit down, Kurosaki-kun, I'm sure it was tire some walking in the snow just to come here!" Orihime said smiling as she ran into the kitchen placing some water on the stove for tea. He was alone for awhile, he simply nodded as she left and looked around, the smell of her reached his senses as he sat back into the couch. How nice this was, simply sitting here once more, but this would be his last time freely coming here. He didnt know how to handle this, how to handle girls, but he was able to understand Orihime for some reason, he was able to somewhat help her with her depression in the past. Orihime's eyes then were filled with sorrow as she rememebered what was supposed to happen in just a few hours. She quietly poured the tea into the two cups before her, "I-It's about time isn't it...?" Orihime whispered as she hid her eyes behind her bangs, she stepped into the room where he sat and stood before him holding his cup in front of her, she was trying not to shake, but you could still see the small movements. He would leave the Humane world and stay in Soul Society, never to return, Orihime was trying not to show how much it hurt her to see him go, she wanted him to leave without regret or something like her crying keeping him in guilt. Of course, she would be able to go visit him, but it'll be tough juggling college and her jobs to see him, but she would defintely do it, for him, she'll do anything.

"Y-Yeah...It's almost time..." Ichigo's eyes softened as he watched Orihime. As she handed him the cup, there hands brushed passed one another, Ichigo closed his eyes, hoping that would help him make the memory longer. This feeling... what was it? He never felt like this in the past, when they first met, but after a few months, this feeling began growing stronger. Oh, how he wished she would lift her face so he would be able to see her dazling face once more, he honestly hoped it wasn't for the last time, he hoped she would always go visit him. He knew it was a bit selfish to ask such a thing of her, but he needed to see her, as often as possible if he was to disappear from the humane world. He gulped, he wasnt sure what he should say to make her feel better, how to reassure her, honestly, he didnt know what he was feeling himself. Was he honestly okay going to Soul Society like this? Leaving his human life..? He knew, he knew his reiatsu would be too much for Urahara to contain if he were to stay here, to stay close to his friends, "Inoue... I-" Orihime's head snapped up and her eyes were bright once more, yet you could see a ting of sadness in her eyes. This surprised Ichigo which caused him to jump a bit and chuckle nervously, "H-Huh?"Orihime interupted him once more with that bright, happpy voice of hers.

"I know! Let's all get together today! As a goodbye party for Kurosaki-kun!" Orihimes shouted about as she jumped up and down with glee. Ichigo only smiled kindly as she watched her get so excited over something so small, he would miss seeing her smile everyday, her 'Goodmorning, Kurosaki-kun!', he would miss all of this so much. She stopped as surprise spread through out her features, "Ah! I gotta call everyone, be right back, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled at him one last time as she ran back into her room with a bounce in each step. She was happy, they'll all be together for the last few hours in the end...together till the end. This is what Orihime thought as she scrolled down the screen of her phone looking for their main friends contact numbers. One by one, each and everyone of them agreed to meeting in half an hour, Orihime couldnt help but allow her smile to grow even wider.

Ichigo could hear her sing song voice as all his friends agreed to meet in half an hour, he couldn't help but allow a small smirk on his lips. He could hear the happiness in her voice, he stood up and walked toward her bedroom door, he leaned on the door frame and watched her talking, she had a large smile and was blushing lightly, "Ah, really? Yeeee, I can't wait to see you, Ishida-kun!" Ichigo's jaw clenched. What was this feeling? She was only talking to Ishida, plus, he would be the one protecting her now. His job of protecting Orihime would be over, he wouldnt be able to, and Ishida would do just fine. But... this feeling of not being the only one protecting her, of not being able to be there for her bugged him, he didnt want Ishida doing, damn it. Sure, he knew she had become stronger, it just took him a while to realize it. She still held her innocence, but she was mature now, she was still kind, but harsher, she wasn't fragile anymore, she was her own hero now, that didnt mean he wasnt going to keep her her safe and away from danger, "Ah! Kurosaki-kun! We're all meeting at the park for a snow fight in about half an hour! Wouldnt that be fun?" Orihime squealed with excitement as she glanced toward him in one quick motion as she hung up the phone and had a dazed look as she thought about all the fun they would have in such a short amount of time. She giggled at the thought snow flying everywhere since everyone was so competitive.

"Heh, yeah, it sounds like loads of fun, Inoue," Ichigo chuckled softly as he walked into her room, he decided to take a seat on Orihime's bed. Orihimes eyes were wide as she watched him sit down on her bed, his back was facing her, she wanted to catch a glimpse of him to see exactly why he was hiding his face from her. As she bent over, she could see a faint blush on his cheeks, she smiled kindly as his blush caused her to giggle, the silence lingered on for a while longer as Orihime silently sat down on her bed as well, still glancing at Ichigo time to time, but not saying a word, "make sure...ugh...make sure you keep that smile of yours after I leave, Inoue..." She heard Ichigo mumble, the confusion he was feeling was evident in his voice, Orihime's eyes widened before her eyebrows knitted in confusion watching him. She was about to speak when ichigo suddenly began speaking once more, "I...I don't want you living with sadness..." Orihime's eyes saddened as she focused her eyes down to her bed, her expression now sorrowful and hurt. Of course, she would hide the sadness she'd feel after hes gone, after the days end, she'll just be stuck in her day dream.

"Same to you, Kurosaki-kun, I know how much you'll miss your friends...but you'll have Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, Ikkaku-kun, Yumichika-kun, Kenpachi-san, you'll be really happy I promise, nothing can go wrong when you're with your friends!" Orihime's chin lifted up and she was now forcing a smile just for him, her eyes were closed so he wouldnt be able to see the true sadness she was feeling and which she could not hide. She would try to make him see the better side of things, the better side of everything, for he was to leave whether he liked it or not, might as well make the best of it, "Heh, I'm sure Kurosaki-kun will be very happy by...Kuchiki-san...and the rest..." Orihime opened her eyes slowly. What was she to do? She would just have to accept the fact that Ichigo and Rukia will definitely be together since he will be staying there forever. She had no chance, oh, what was she rambling about? It wasn't as though he cared for her that way...

"Eh, I guess that'll be fun, but it really wont be the same, tch, that midget is going to my life miserable," Ichigo mumbled as he scratched his cheek, Orihime stayed silent with a small smile on her lips, in her head she was giggling with the scowl he was making, "I mean, Tatsuki wont be there kicking my butt," Orihime giggled and causing ichigo to smirk with the sound of her, "Sado wont be there helping me out, Ishida wont be there grinding my gears," Ichigo felt sadness stab his heart as he spoke about the near future, how different everything would become...how...lonely, "Keigo wont be there being stupid...Mizuro won't be there stopping Keigo from annoying me..." Ichigo let out a sigh and some what of a chuckle as he remembered the past events with his old friends. He ran a hand through his messy hair as sadness shown in his eyes, "And...you wont be there, I...wont have you by my side anymore..." Ichigo's eyes darkened, he hid his eyes behind his bangs and let the silence engulf them both. Orihime didn't know what to say, she closed her eyes as she held herself tightly, she didnt want him to leave! She wants him to stay, darn it! She took in a deep breath as she tried to make her voice to stop shaking.

"H-Heh, no matter what happens, Kurosaki-kun, it'll be alright! E-Everything will turn out great in the end for the hero!" Orihime said happily quickly turning around. Her eyes widened as big grey orbs met with brown determinded eyes, their faces were dangerously close and Orihime's breath was caught in her throat, "K-K-Kurosaki-kun?!" Ichigo leaned a bit closer just before stopping inches away from her lips, Orihime might've been awestruck before him, but inside she was freaking the fuck out.

"Inoue...It wont be the same without you...I want to keep being your hero..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please R&R 3 I'll keep this going if y'all like it, Michiko_chan101


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Michiko_chan101 again! Well, I'm continuing the story, there will be more chapters if you guys like this.

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH AND ALL THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS.

This isn't the end.

Ichigo had placed his left hand on Orihimes waist pulling her closer to him. Ichigo's eyes were slightly closed, Orihime's eyes were wide as he kept getting closer, closer, and just as ichigo's lips were about to meet Orihime's plump lips...

"OKAAAYYYYYY! RING RING! OKAAAYYYYY!" The ringing from Orihime's phone caused both of them to twitch in surprise and immediately jump away from each other as the embarrasment began to grow now that they noticed what had _almost _happened. Ichigo had fallen off the bed and was now rubbing his bottom in pain from the impact, an annoyed expression on his face. Orihime had quickly moved to her phone once she was out of shock, she was now on the other side of the room holding her phone close to her face hiding her deep red face away from sight, "H-huh? Oh, i-it's Ishida-kun..." Orihime mumbled as she slid her thumb over the screen, "H-hello? Ah, yes yes, w-we'll be there in a bit Ishida-kun, no need to worry!" Orihime spoke to Ishida as though she wasn't just about to kiss the love of her five lifetimes a few minutes ago. Orihime couldn't get it out of her head, and now she seemed to be mixing all of her words as she tried to calmly speak to Uryuu but failed. Orihime let out a sigh as she silently said goodbye and hung up, Uryuu had been more that worried and had offered to come with them. Orihime declined, knowing it would only waste Uryuu's time, she would never want to bother him like that. What Ichigo had said was filling her mind and replaying over and over in her head, her heart began to soar, should she start believing he had feelings for? He almost kissed her a few moments ago, the feeling of his warmth so close to hers brought a blush to her face, maybe...maybe she should tell him her feelings? No, that would only leave him with a burden.

"The hell..." Ichigo was blushing deeply as he glared at the wall at front of him with anger and annoyance, his fist were crammed into his pockets as his anger began to grow even more as each second passed. Damn that Ishida! Why the hell did he have to call at that exact moment?! Fuck, he was going to pay later on! Ichigo scowl got even deeper as he thought of the ways he would beat the shit out of Uryuu, it was as though Uryuu had planned to ruin that perfect moment! Ichigo hadn't known Orihime had finished speaking and was now watching him, and was hearing his words just fine, "that fucker...he'll fucking pay later for taking that moment away from me," Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and his scowl got deeper as he got into deep thought. Orihime was still blushing, but since she was only seeing his back, she didnt have to hide her face and the blush was slowly fading away, but it was still there.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun, who're you speaking to?" Orihime asked out of pure curiosity. 'What moment?' Orihime thought as she saw Ichigo twitch and snap his head back looked at her with pure mortification. Ichigo was clearly freaking out, was he fucking thinking aloud again?! Holy fucking shit, if she did, he's fucking screwed. Orihime blinked a few times, clearly confused by his actions, Ichigo chuckled before heading out the bedroom door, he was red as a tomato as he shut the door forcefully. This caused Orihime to jump, "Kuro-"

"Heh, you should change, Inoue! It's too cold for skirts outside!" Ichigo said let out a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat off his eyebrow as he leaned against the door, he seemed exhausted. He heard her shuffling, Ichigo couldn't helo but let his mind go to the moment Ichigo had almost kissed Orihime, he now noticed how much he has wanted to do that ever since they reunited in Hueco Mundo. His eyes closed as he replayed the memory in his head once more, they were about to kiss, he should've pressed his lips against her quickly, but he wanted to make sure she was alright with him giving her a kiss like that. She had said nothing, so he was going for a long shot, BUT THEN THE FUCKING PHONE SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF BOTH OF THEM! Ichigo growled as he fisted his hand and clenched his jaw before her yelled out in anger, the soft look on his face was now replaced with a deep, scary scowl.

"I'm ready!" Orihime sang as she swung the door open with a wide smile on her face. Her eyes widened as she heard Ichigo let out a scream and was suddenly falling before her, "Ah! Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime waved her hands frantically, yet she was able to catch him without any trouble. She suddenly tripped over her own foot and now they were both falling, Orihime let out a gasp as she fell on top of him. It looked as though Orihime was hugging Ichigo as they laid there, vise-versa for Ichigo as his grip on her waist tightened.

"Inoue...are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he sat up, his hand still on her waist forcing her to move up with him. Her eyes were wide and her blush deepened, she placed a hand on his shoulder and blinked repeatedly as she saw his eyes turn loving, full of passion, he slowly leaned in closer, his eye lids heavy. Her eyes were full of lust as she waited for the feel his lips on hers, "can I still be your hero, even when I'm gone?" without awaiting an answer, Ichigo kissed her softly. Orihime fisted her hands on his chest as she closed her eyes, she wished to cherish this moment fully and was going to make the best of it, for this would be the first, and very last time she would ever have the sensation of his lips on her. Ichigo placed his other hand behind her head and postioned her head to kiss her more passionately, it got more heated by the second and both of their hearts were beating fast. It went on for a while, but it felt like an instant for both of them. Their lips seperated, for they both needed air, Orihime's eyes had tears, Ichigo was watching her lovingly as he leaned his forehead against hers, the room filled with the sound of heavy breathing.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun...if...you did that...then _this really is goodbye..._" Orihime hated to say it out loud, it pained her to finally realize this would be the last she would see him in this world. She looked him in the eyes with pain and her body shook slightly as tears ran down her face and sobs escaped her lips. Ichigo nuzzled closer to her and held her as she sobbed for a few minutes, "*sniff* Ku-Kurosaki-kun...we should get going, before the others get worried..." Odd, this felt like deja vu, always ruining a moment so the others wouldn't get worried. Orihime was about to wipe her tears when Ichigo did it for her, he careesed her face as he kissed her lips quickly, but lovingly. She looked up to him, eyes wide, yet full of sorrow, waiting for what he wished to say.

"It's okay if we stay like this for now..." Ichigo whispered as he careesed her cheek, Orihime's bottom lip trembled as the tears finally stopped. She closed her eyes as a small smile graced her lips and suddenly giggled, Ichigo watched her with love, but also with confusion, "exactly what're ya laughin for?!" Ichigo asked curiously, but somewhat forcefully. Orihime gave him one of her biggest smiles as she poked his cheek.

"K-Kurosaki-kun looks so handsome without his scowl," Orihime giggled even more as Ichigo's blush darkened, his scowl now back at full force. He rubbed the back of his neck as he avioded her eyes, but watching her smile like that, laughing so carefree, he couldn't help but chuckle, happy to have her in his arms one last time. But the giggling suddenly stopped and now the warmth of her body was gone, he immediately began searching for it, "W-we should get going now, or we're going to be late...Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime whispered as she turned toward the living room. Ichigo quickly stood, nodding one last time as they got their jackets on, and finally stepped out into the cold storm.

~After the park~

"Sigh, I guess we should all be going to Urahara-sans shop!" Orihime yelled out. Ichigo watched her as time passed and they got closer to the shop, a smirk appeared as she began to talk about all of those random things, Ishida was beside him, a smile appeared on his face as well as he watched Orihime. Something in Uryuu's eyes made Ichigo feel like breaking his nose, Orihime talked happily with Tatsuki. Sado was beside Ichigo, smiling as well, Keigo was fooling around with all of them and for once, Mizuro actually had his phone away, "Ah! Look! More snow is coming!" Orihime yelled out as one fell on her nose. Tatsuki chuckled beside her as she brushed it off gingerly.

"Yeah! It looks like it's going to snow a lot this winter!" Tatsuki said as she glanced back at Ichigo and the others. Her eyes saddened a bit, but she still kept that smile on her lips, Ichigo sighed, one hour was left before he was forced to leave this life. He stopped for a moment, the others stopped with him, he slowly turned, all of Karakura looked as though it had stopped for a second, all the cars, everything. This would be the last time he would be able to see this place in person...

"Guys...I...I want to stay around...for a bit longer..." Ichigo's eyes sadened, his hands in fist. Everyone understood, they all agreed with him, but Orihime didn't want Ichigo to remember this sadness, he wanted him to have the memory of them all smiling.

"B-but! _We will always be together until the end_," Orihime whispered as she lifted her hands to her chest, her eyes were full of sadness_,_ "I-it's okay...we will be reunited one day, t-theres no use in being sad and glooming, don't we all want one last happy memory...?" Orihime whispered as she looked at the ground. Everyone's eyes were wide, some surprised, some looking for comfort in her words, Tatsuki chuckled as smacked Orihime's back.

"That's my girl! Look at you, now you're the one giving the speeches!" everyone laughed as they began telling jokes, Ichigo was in the middle annoyed as most of them were of him. The atmosphere had changed almost immediately, Ichigo was glad, the sorrow would've killed him if it would've gone on any longer. He turned and looked at Orihime, she was smiling and blushing as the jokes had turned to her, her clumsiness, the way Chizuro tried to grope her, it was nice to fool around with each other one last time...

"T-this isn't the end, Kurosaki-kun, this is just a new beginning,"

WILL BE CONTINUED...

I'm still not done.

If yall like it though, I say once more, I'll keep it going!

R&R


	3. Goodbye, Ichigo!

Michiko_chan101 again! Hope you like it...this might be the end for this story.

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTER*^*

_GOODBYE, ICHIGO!_

They were all in Urahara's basement, sounds of Keigo sobbing was heard, Orihime the one consoling him though tears were also gathering in her own eyes. Ichigo was arguing with Tatsuki for the last time for something stupid, Uryuu was trying to make them stop and ended up arguing with both of them in the end. Sado and Mizuro only watched and smiled, though you could see their eyes were a bit watery. Everyone was smiling, enjoying their final moments, though some just showed their appiness of being together in different matters.

"Kurosakiiiii-kuunnnn!" The sound of Urahara taking quick steps with the rest of his workers caused them all to stop what they were doing and immediately turn serious, the bickering and the crying had stopped as well. They all gulped and shared uncertain looks before slowly gathering together, Ichigo in the middle of them, they watched as Urahara made his way towards them. Before hand, when Orihime had called them, she asked them not to cry in front of Ichigo, just so he wont have any regrets, "I'm afraid it's time, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara stated suddenly serious, Urahara seemed to have everything prepared for his departure. Ichigo let out a sigh as sadness slowly took over in his heart and you could visibly see the pain he was feeling just by looking into his eyes, he could no longer hide it. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, then down to his face, he glared at Urahara and nodded his head with determination suddenly clear in his eyes. Orihime was beside him, her eyes becoming sorrowful and uncertain, she glanced down to the ground and sniffed as pain crossed her beautiful features. She felt a light, yet firm hand pat her back, she glanced back with surprise to see Tatsuki smiling sadly down at her, an understanding look in her eyes which Orihime was glad to see. She nodded, as though Tatsuki told her everything was going to turn out alright.

"Let's get this over with then," Ichigo mumbled as Urahara motioned him to come forward. He did as he was told, Orihime was about to reach out to him, grab the sleeve of his uniform and pull him back with them, but the others quickly held on to her, so she would be unable to do so. They watched her with sorrowful and understanding eyes, they wanted to mourn and keep him with them forever, they all wanted Ichigo to stay a bit longer, to enjoy his life _with _his friends. Orihime lifted her hands to her chest, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes watering, Ichigo glanced back at her, his eyes soft and sorrowful as well.

"H-have fun, K-Kurosaki-kun!" She called out with a watery smile and shaking shoulders, she gave him a reassuring smile, she stepped forward, walking to him slowly until she was right beside him. He watched her come towards him, he placed a heavy hand on Orihime's shoulder and gave her one of his rare smiles. He pulled her into his arms and held her close, he felt her small body shake, yet he saw no tears, she still had a small watery smile as he held her. He felt her small hands grip his shirt as well, he was only feet away from the _Senkaimon_, Rukia and Renji emerged from doors, they watched them just like everyone else, sadness in their eyes and an understanding of their pain as they were to be forever seperated. Orihime wanted to kiss him one last time before he would be forever out of her grasp, she took in a deep breath, closing her eyes tight once more, she pulled away from him and hid her face for a second before reopening them and giving him one of her biggest smiles yet, "_Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun!" _everyone was amazed at her ability to smile so happily even in these times. They all quickly followed her footsteps and repeated the same smile, some more willingly than others.

"_Goodbye, Ichigo!"_

_~ORIHIME'S HOME~_

_The loneliness...It was back._

Orihime took her time as she unlocked her almost frozen door. Her eyes were distant, her smile long gone, she breathed slowly, a cloud forming around her whenever she would let out a sigh. She swung her door open and slowly stepped inside, it felt so empty again, she was shaking, tears quickly began to fall down her cheeks... she closed the door and slowly slid down.

_Drip...Drip..._

She held herself as her shaking became quite forceful, her sobs louder, she was crying so painfully. Her tummy, head, and the rest of her body began to ache, she yearned for his warmth, she yearned for his presence. She wanted him back, she wanted him by her side, but that was by far too selfish, no way would she do that, even if it cost her all the loneliness in the world.

_This Loneliness...Will it ever leave?_

She's standing now, in front of her mirror, slowly wiping away the make up, slowly brushing her smooth hair so it would become untangled. She's shaking, it's barely noticable, but she's still in pain. This _Loneliness _will kill her one day, she will no longer be able to smile as she did in the past.

_Orihime's Loneliness will be the end of her..._

_R&R_


End file.
